


And Just Enjoy the Show

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that all the queer members in New Directions can agree on, it's that Mike Chang is super attractive. [Set during a S3 dance rehearsal before Regionals.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Just Enjoy the Show

“It’s a mystery,” Kurt decides. He turns and gives Blaine a smile that makes his eyes crinkle - it’s one of Blaine’s favorite looks on Kurt and he can feel his heart swell a little at the sight. 

At Blaine’s obvious confusion, Kurt’s grin widens and he nods his head against Mike and Tina, who are busy making out on stage when they should be finalizing dance choreography, but Blaine supposes their excuse is that Brittany and Santana are nowhere to be found. 

Technically speaking, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt are supposed to be responsible for the dance choreography for their numbers for Regionals. Everyone else is in the choir room tweaking their music arrangements.

To be honest, Blaine’s not even sure why he’s here, but Kurt had pulled him out of his seat when the others were leaving and Mr. Schue didn’t object so he just went with it, so now he’s here. 

“Hmm?” Blaine blinks, still confused. Mike has his arms wrapped around Tina’s waist and they look about five seconds away from going to second base against some leftover scenery from _West Side Story_. 

“For some bizarre reason, I find Mike and Tina’s inability to keep their hands and mouths to themselves to be strangely endearing and surprisingly not obnoxious. Yet when Rachel and Finn go at it, I feel compelled to try to douse myself with hand sanitizer.Thus the big mystery,” Kurt explains.

He leans over the armrest of the auditorium chair and reaches for Blaine’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. 

“I think it’s the ‘Finn-is-your-brother’ factor,” Blaine supplies helpfully.

Kurt frowns. “I suppose,” he concedes after a moment, looking thoughtful. “Although I can think of some shallower reasons why I prefer watching Mike and Tina make out.” 

When Blaine turns to look at the stage, Tina now has Mike backed up against the metal jungle gym and his green and black plaid shirt is on the floor. Even with Mike’s white tank top, Blaine’s pretty sure that he can see the outline of Mike’s abs from his seat.

His throat goes a little dry; and not just because Tina looks like she really knows what she’s doing. He can hear Mike’s panting from here and Mike looks amazing; all graceful lean muscles and long legs in black skinny jeans.

Blaine knows that he and Kurt are both in shape, but Mike has them both beat. He looks like he has zero body fat, which is ridiculous because Blaine has seen Mike eat and Mike can out-eat Finn. 

Kurt snorts, as though reading his mental poetry about Mike’s arms. He suggests, dryly, “You should try recruiting him for your little fight club.” 

“I want to recruit him to join the party in my pants,” Santana’s voice breaks in, startling them both. 

She and Brittany, flushed and holding hands, sink into auditorium seats next to them after having been gone for god knows how long.

Santana’s hair is mussed up and Blaine can see traces of Santana’s lipstick on Brittany’s neck and exposed collarbone. He tries not to think about which supply closet they were in and if it’s the same one that he and Kurt snuck into during his free period. 

Santana does a once-over at Mike and Tina, who are still enthusiastically going at it, and rolls her eyes. “I’m not even into guys, but I think I’d make an exception just to see if all the rumors are true.” 

“What rumors?” Blaine asks. 

“About Mike’s penis,” Brittany answers, digging through her bag for a hair tie. “Tina says that it’s big. It must be true because she said so on Fondue for Two.” 

“Confirmed.” 

Everyone turns to stare at Kurt. He shrugs, nonplussed. “Football team. Locker room. Mike’s locker was next to mine and he was the only guy who didn’t treat me any different. His towel slipped one time and - ” Kurt shrugs. “Well, Tina’s very lucky.” 

Blaine’s about to ask for more details when he’s interrupted: 

“You do realize that sound in this room carries, right?”

At least Tina sounds amused. 

Mike, on the other hand, is hastily trying to button his shirt and he looks a little embarrassed and bewildered. 

“Uh, now that everyone’s here we can start working on the choreography,” Mike suggests weakly, as though he’s trying to ignore the fact that everyone in the room is staring at him. Or parts of him. 

Blaine, Kurt, and Santana end up fighting to get the best view of Mike’s ass when he starts showing them his ideas.


End file.
